The adventures of Crystal Darkfang and Jakub Dash part 1
by Midnight Dragon Hear My Roar
Summary: When a male wolf named Jakub Dash has a key called evenstar, he join forces with a female wolf named Crystal Darkfang who is the servant of Dark Gaia together they must find the reason behind the key of evenstar and why it is link to Crystal? Why is it for? And why is it connect to Dark Gaia himself? Will they find love and answers as they sussed or will they both fail and die.
1. Prologue part 1 the destruction of

The adventures of Crystal Darkfang and Jakub Dash

Chapter prologue part 1 : The destruction of Jakub Dash's world

Jakub Dash's point of view

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic series, the names, the characters, the copyright or the rights, all the names, the characters, the copyrights and the rights is own by there respected owners. I only my own oc characters

A/N I have two ocs that are both from Sonic forces. One of the oc characters is own by my friend Jakub and the other is character is own by me, this story is now rated t and will be rated m later in the story also please read and review.

* * *

I run from the destruction of my home world from the large explosions, i hear someone name Dr. Eggman Nega. A man that had kill my parents, every sense i was giving the key of evenstar from them. Nega had been after the key. Now I am running away from Dr. Eggman Nega because he wants my key that is mainly call the key of shadows.

The key itself is black color, it has a strange dark purple moon symbol on the base of it. I have no idea what it means. The main part of the key, it looks like a regular key but at the tip of the key. It has some strange black write on it and the whole key is very strange itself. It has been with me sense my parents give the key of evenstar to me with a chain attached to it and they say to guard it with me life before Nega kill them both in front of me eyes.

Now Nega is chase me and is looking for the key. I know that i have to protect it from him like my parents do before me. As Eggman Nega try to get the key from me by trying to attack me with his robot but i keep dodging his attacks.

Oh I forgot to introduce myself my name is Jakub Dash and I am a male wolf with a tiger strip pattern on my body, legs, arms, tail, the sides of my face and a strip from my back of my head to the top of my head, with light blue eyes, a pair of black goggles with a orange glass in them, a black and yellow gloves with a white collar on them, shoes that match Sonics shoes, a black and white jacket, but I have no weapon yet.

I was running and dodging Eggman Nega attacks when I trip and fell over a peace of the rubble from the destruction that Eggman Nega made. I turn over on my back to see Eggman Nega in his hovercraft then his spoke.

"Give me the key of evenstar Jakub or you will die now." Eggman Nega said as i reply back.

"You can go straight to hell for what you did because you kill my parents and I will never give you my key." I said yelling at him as he aim his weapons at me then he was going to say something all of a sudden. I hear a missile being launch then it hit his hovercraft as it destroy it in one hit and he yell.

"I will get the key from you Jakub Dash one way or another." Eggman Nega said yell as he injected out of his destroy hovercraft then he started to flee and I hear a voice behind me say.

"are you all right Jakub." a voice said as i get up and turn around to see Dr. Eggman in his hovercraft then I nodded my head. He look at me and spoke.

"Good now came with me Jakub, we need to get you out of this world and get you to safely." Eggman said to me then i reply.

"Yeah but wear would i go Eggman, I do not know wear to go." I said worried that i will die here in this world but Eggman said something that completely shocked me.

"You can go to a different world because your world will destroy it self because of Nega make his hovercraft with a self destruction trigger and if it is destroyed it will destroy your world but if it was not destroy, he will destroy this world anyway Jakub.

You can go to a different world that has you species, a world that is full with you species. You can go to a Plant call Mobius, a plant that you will be self from Eggman Nega. I made a space shuttle for us to go there and it is to the north of here. Once we landed on Mobius you will be on you own for now on Jakub. I will be making sure that Eggman Nega doesn't reach you okay." Eggman said as i nodding my head then both me and him started to go the space shuttle.

It has been fiftieth minutes until we both reach the space shuttle and I look up at it but we both have no time to look at the space shuttle. We instantly get inside of the space shuttle then Eggman began to press some buttons on the console as i look out of the window of the shuttle. I hear the space shuttle started to lunch. Soon both us make it to outer space then i saw my world exploded into nothing then I feel a hand on my shoulder as Eggman spoke.

"Do not worrier about Eggman Nega Jakub he may have kill you parents but let me deal with Nega okay Jakub." Eggman said softly to me then i reply.

"Okay Eggman i will but he kill everyone that I care about Eggman." I said sad to Eggman then he reply.

"Yes I know that but if he kill me you must stop him do you understand Jakub." Eggman said to me then i reply.

"Yes Eggman I promise I will stop him if you die." I said to Eggman as he nodding his head and he spoke.

"Good i know you will Jakub, now rest up you need it for the arrive in Mobius." He said as i nodding my head and I went to the sleeping chamber as I get into a bed then i close my eyes to sleep for the night.

It has been two months since we both are in space but we both made it to Mobius. Now I was on my own as i saw Eggman take off in his hovercraft after the space shuttle had been destroyed by us entirely this world. Now I can go my own way again and I need to find out about this key and find out what it means too. Eggman told me to go to Spagoina for answers before he left, so Spagoiana is where I will go.


	2. Prologue part 2 The world of darkness

**A/N Now I know what are you are all are thinking, why is there two prologue in the same fan fiction, well that is because that the two main oc characters Crystal Darkfang and Jakub Dash are both going to be in Mobius which is Sonic's world and they both need a good introduction in they own worlds. So let's continue with the fan fiction shall we.**

* * *

Chapter Prologue part 2: The world of darkness

Crystal Darkfang's point of view

My world has always been in darkness senses Dark Gaia has shrouded the world. I have somehow lived past through the planet destruction made by Dark Gaia and i have become Dark Gaia's servant sense i have lost my parents to Light Gaia.

I worshiped Dark Gaia and i have a werewolf form giving to me by Dark Gaia himself. He promises me revenge against Light Gaia for kill my parents and in turn i must become his loyal servant. I do not know why Light Gaia kill my parents but i think it is because of my necklace that is on my neck.

My name is Crystal Darkfang, i am a servant of Dark Gaia and his top general. I am a female white wolf with a tiger strip pattern in my body, legs, arms, my back, a strip on both sides of my face, a strip to the back of my head to the top of my head, with white gloves with three black diamonds on it and pink finger tips, purple eyes, dark purple boots with several black straps on it. I have a black necklace with a glowing dark purple ore on it.

I am sitting by my master which is Dark Gaia as I watch his army training and fight each other in order to stop any threat. Dark Gaia is sitting in a black throne with dark purple gems all over it. I started to fall asleep because i am very broad then Dark Gaia turn his head to me and spoke.

"I see someone is very broad Crystal." Dark said to me as i open my eyes and turn my head to look at Dark Gaia then I reply.

"Yes Dark Gaia i am broad very broad Dark Gaia." I said to Dark Gaia as he nodding his head and he spoke.

"Yes i see that Crystal so i have some for you to do." Dark Gaia said as i reply.

"Yes Dark Gaia what is it." I said to Dark Gaia with interest in it.

"You are going to a alternative world from our world call Mobius with a Light Gaia and a Dark Gaia they, both of them are like me and my brother Light Gaia here in this world. Your job is to find a male wolf named Jakub Dash in Spagoina, his has a key called the key of evenstar which is mainly call the key of shadow. A very powerful key that can release Dark Gaia in Mobius or it can stop Dark Gaia too. You must join Jakub Dash to discover its true power Crystal and find out why it is connected to me and is link to you. Jakub Dash is the holder of the key of evenstar but you need a weapon so i made you this sword it is call the sword of darkness, a powerful sword that can cause massive destruction and it can not break. So hear is your weapon." Dark Gaia said to me as he give the weapon to me.

I grab the sword from Dark Gaia and i look at it.

The sword is dark purple color, the hut of the sword has a werewolf face with its mouth open in it, with two black color gem for its eyes, the blade it self is a purple energy blade and has black writing on the blade. The grip is in leather with a purple gem on the grip of the sword. The cover of the blade is covered in purple gems everywhere and the cover it self is a dark purple color. I look back at Dark Gaia and spoke.

"Thank you Dark Gaia of the weapon and i am ready for my mission." I said to Dark Gaia as he reply.

"Good Crystal you start the mission now then i will send you in Spagoina to search for Jakub Dash my servant and know that i will contact you to get a update on you progress on you mission Crystal." Dark Gaia as he open up a portal and sent me to Spagoina in Sonic's world."

As i was send out of the portal, I hear it close behind me. I landed on my feet with my sword on my right hip as I look around to see at i am in Spagoina at a alleyway. I walk to the main part of Spagoina then I turn left and in front of me is a big build, so I started to walk that direction then as i walk up the build. I saw a wolf like me but with light blue eyes, defferent gloves, shoes, and a pair of goggle with orange glass on them. And i saw the key of evenstar around his neck with a chain on it, and no weapon.

I know that i have find him and so now both me and his destiny join together as i began the mission now by Dark Gaia the God of night and darkness himself.


	3. e meeting and the first night toget

Chapter 1 The meeting and the first night together

Jakub Dash's point of view

As I walk in of the university of Spagoina because I was trying to find out about the key of evenstar from Professor Pickle and he told me about a gaia temples but nothing about this key, so my best bet is to search at the gaia temples for answers.

I was walking out of the university of Spagoina, then i saw a female wolf like me began to walk up to me and she had different gloves, shoes, a sword, no goggle, no jacket and has purple eyes then she spoke.

"Hey are you Jakub Dash." She said as i was speechless that she knows my name without every having to hear about me then i reply.

"How in chaos do you know about me, i did not even know you." I said as I yelled at her then she reply.

"My name is Crystal Darkfang Jakub Dash and let's say I have my sources okay." Crystal Darkfang said to me as I spoke.

"You know nothing about me Crystal and I know nothing about you." I said to Crystal but what she said next shocked me as she reply.

"I know that you are not from this world Jakub and the key of evenstar is somehow connected to Dark Gaia and is somehow link to me. I also know that it is a very powerful key that can release Dark Gaia in this world or destroy Dark Gaia too and you are the holder of the key but that is all I know of now Jakub." Crystal said as i was in completely shocked at what she say to me then i reply.

"What? Why? How? Is that possible. How can you know that? " I said to Crystal as she giggled at me because I am speechless and what I said too then she reply.

"Well I have my sources Jakub Dash and I see that you are heading to the gaia temple in Spagoina, so lets go tomorrow morning okay." She said to me as Crystal is going down the stairs of the university of Spagoina to the main part of the city. I do not know why but I followed her as we both turn left into a alleyway then i reply.

"And how do you know that I was going to the gaia temple in Spagoina Crystal." I said to her as she turn around then she grabbed me by my neck and left me in the air then she spoke.

"You are piss me off by asking too many questions Jakub. Never never Jakub Dash piss me off and for the last damn time Jakub I have my sources." Crystal growling as she said to me then i saw Crystals fangs grow into long fangs, her fingers grown into sharp claws, her face had grown into a nuzzle, I look down and i saw her feet grown into claw, her legs become a werewolf like legs, I look back up to see her body slowly change in a werewolf. I was scared because Crystal Darkfang is a werewolf. I try to get free of Crystals grasp but its no use then i feel a strange energy in myself.

I try to contain this unknown energy but it burst forward as it knocked Crystal off of me and into the side of the bluid, knocking her unconscious. I started to see two strange symbols swirling around me. I saw a symbol of light element and what looks to be a symbol in form of a dragon. I had no idea what this means but I will find out about it but now I needed to test as I lay down next to Crystal to sleep of the night.

I know that Crystal will wake up in the morning but I talk to her tomorrow about it and about her begin a werewolf too.


	4. The truth of Crystal and finding the gai

Chapter 2 The truth of Crystal and finding the gaia temple

Jakub's point of view

I started to wake up as i get to my feet. I saw Crystal already up with her sword looking at it then Crystal spoke.

"I guess that you want to know all about me right Jakub." She said sadly as she put her sword back in its cover then i reply .

"Yes i do." I said as she let out a long sigh from her lips then Crystal spoke.

"Very well Jakub, i will start by saying that i am not from this world. I am from a alternative world and my world has a Dark Gaia and a Light Gaia, like this world has a Light Gaia and Dark Gaia too." Crystal said to me as i was in shock at what Crystal said to me then she continued.

"Light Gaia from my world killed my parents and i have live through the planet destruction by Dark Gaia somehow. I was lose without my parents then Dark Gaia saw me. I was so helpless to him that he was going to kill me. I tell him to ended my life because Light Gaia kill my parents, but Dark Gaia suddenly stopped in his tracks and he was shocked at what i said. He told me that i can get my revenge on Light Gaia. In return for me get my revenge, he told me that i must become his servant so i agree with Dark Gaia. He give me a werewolf form right after i agree with him, which you saw last night. Every sense i become Dark Gaias servant, i have killed many innocent people to killed many children. I was good at it too because Dark Gaia training me to fight and Dark Gaia become my master. But Dark Gaia had hear of the key of evenstar and its holder with is you. I come to this world to find out about the key of evenstar and learn about it, that is why i am here. That is why i am here with you, to find out about the keys power. The key is very powerful, it can destroy Dark Gaia or release him, that is all i know about it Jakub. But the time of awakening in this world is only two weeks away and we are in the middle of it all. Also I am Dark Gaias top general too." Crystal said to me as i was in completely shocked and speechless at what she spoke then i reply.

"So that is why you know about me Crystal and the key, is there anything that i need to know more Crystal." I said to Crystal as she reply.

"Yes the key is connected to Dark Gaia and is link to me somehow Jakub. Both Light Gaia and Dark Gaia is in a war with each other since the beginning of this world and it has never ended Jakub. So lets go to the gaia temple now Jakub." Crystal said to me as i spoke back.

"Yes lets go." I reply to Crystal as she walked out of the alleyway then i followed her to the gaia temple in Spagoina.

As we search for the gaia temple, i was walking with Crystal and i started a conversation with Crystal, while i am walking to the gaia temple with Crystal.

"Hey Crystal I have a question for you." I said to Crystal as she spoke.

"Yes Jakub what is it." Crystal said to me as i reply.

"After i knocked you out last night, i feel a strange energy and i saw two symbols, one is a symbol of light and the other symbol is a dragon, so do you know what it means Crystal because i do not know." I said as she was think about what I said then she

"I do not know what that means Jakub but we will both find out what it means Jakub together, lets keep going okay." Crystal said to me as i reply.

"Okay Crystal." I said to Crystal as we walked around search for the gaia temple.

We search, search and search for the gaia temple as we gone deeper into Spagoina but found nothing. I saw something at the corner of my eye. I saw the gaia temple then i turn to as Crystal and me are out of breathe from walking then i spoke.

"Crystal i see the gaia temple up ahead look." I said as we both grasp of air, we both look at the gaia temple then she reply.

"Finally we are here lets go." Crystal said to me as i nodding my head then we headed to the gaia temple.

I know that now with what i find out from Crystal is that beginning of the battle between good and evil started now, as me and Crystal are in the middle of it all.


	5. Jakub Dash's weapon and armour

Chapter 3 Jakub Dash's weapon and armour

Jakub Dash's point of view

We both enter the gaia temple in Spagoina. We saw a pedestal with a chaos emerald in the middle of it, as it floats there. We also saw several pillars in the main hall of the temple. We began to walk through the hall suddenly. I feel a thug of energy like it was guiding me to it, so I began to follow it to the left.

"Jakub where are you going." Crystal said to me as i reply.

"I do not know Crystal but i feel like i need to follow it, because I feel that strange energy now from last night Crystal." I said to Crystal as her said nothing then she shrug her shoulders. Crystal followed behind me.

We follow the strange energy that I feel. We walk past many hall until we reach a door then we stop at it.

"Jakub this better not be a wild goose chase or i will beat you to a pulp." Crystal said to me as i spoke.

"Crystal it is not a wild goose chase, I know that for sure." I said to Crystal but as she was going to say something but a mystery voice spoke.

"The one who is the holder of the evenstar, place your hand on the door." It said to me as i press my hand at the door, then my hand began to glow a white light. My hand stop glowing as the door began to open up then we walk in to the room. The door reveal something that shocked the both of us completely. A large charmer with paints of the holder of evenstar and the holder of a necklace that is made by Dark Gaia himself on at the wall of the charmer. We saw some strange writing at bottom of the paints that neither of us can figure out. The middle of the room was two pedestals and on it. We saw a weapon that look like Crystal's weapon but it seem to be made by Light Gaia. We look to the right to see a armour set looks to be made by Light Gaia too. The armour had a gold dragon scaled armour set with a dragon symbol on the armour chest peace, the rest of the armour has a dragon look to it. The weapon is a green light glow and white write on the blade, the hut of the blade has a white and gold color but nothing else. We walk to the two pedestals but Crystal was push by a invisible forces.

"Hey what is the big idea." Crystal said as she try to break to barrier but the same voice spoke.

"The holder of evenstar. Touch the weapon and armour made by Light Gaia himself, let it guide you through the dark times ahead, let it be your light." It said as i walk up to both the armour and the weapon and I touch them both then i was developed in a bright light. I had to close my eyes so I will not be blind. As it fade i open mind eyes and i started to look at myself to see me in the armour and me hold the weapon in my left hand. The voice spoke again. "The armour and the weapon is made by Light Gaia to his chosen one. The holder of the evenstar is dark key also it is a key of light too because it can stop Dark Gaia by destroy him. The awakening is coming up in time you must you holder of evenstar must side with the dark side or light side with Light Gaia. You must make you choice in two weeks before the awakening happen for you are chosen by Light Gaia." It said as voice fade, the barrier fade too but I was in shock that i am chosen by the God of the day Light Gaia.

As it fade Crystal walk up to me and she spoke.

"So you must choice between side with Light Gaia or Dark Gaia before the awakening happen right." Crystal said to me then i reply.

"Yes i must choice Crystal." I said to Crystal as I was not happy about make my own choose then Crystal spoke.

"Do not worrier about it now Jakub, you stay have enough time to make your choice Jakub." Crystal said as she smiled at me then i smiled back.

"Thank you Crystal now let's get out of here." I said to Crystal as she reply.

"You welcome Jakub and yes lets go." Crystal said as she is walk towards the exit of the gaia temple, I followed she out.

As we both are walk back to professor pickle i look at Crystal and i thought about Crystal. Do I love Crystal I mean I just meet her yesterday but she look almost the same as me then i saw her look my way as i turn my head the other way blushing red in the face.

 _"Am i in love with Crystal, it can't be i just meet her yesterday. Am i fall for Crystal at first sight of love."_ I thought as we reach Spagoina at the evening.

We know that the professor pickle will be sleeping so we rent a motal for the night, we eat dinner then we sleep for the night.

I know that i will have to make a choice between Light Gaia and Dark Gaia, because i am the chosen one by Light Gaia. I must decide to choice to stay with Crystal or Light Gaia but I am in love with Crystal at first sight.


	6. Meeting Sonic the hedgehog

Chapter 4 Meeting Sonic the hedgehog

Crystal Darkfang's point of view

I open eyes as I wake up. I began to get out of my bed and I saw that Jakub Dash is stay asleep in his bed to my right. So I get up then I move to his right side take a deep breath and spoke.

"JAKUB DASH WAKE UP NOW BEFORE I TEAR YOU TO PEACES." I said roar at Jakub as he wake up screaming like a little girl then he rollover in fear into the left side of the bed. As he hit the side of the side table.

"Oww goddanmit Crystal what the hell was that for?" He said to me as he rude his head in pain then i laugh at him because i scared him.

"Because you was still asleep when I wake up so I yell at you." I said to Jakub then he reply.

"Okay Crystal I am up now let's go." Jakub said mad at me as we both went out the door of the motel. We are walking to the university of Spagoina because Jakub wants me to meet the Professor Pickle.

"Hey Jakub who is professor Pickle." I ask Jakub my question to him.

"Well Crystal Professor Pickle is a experienced on the gaia manuscripts and is a experienced about the prophecy on both Light Gaia and Dark Gaia. But he is very nice and he is very busy too." Jakub said at me as i begin to understand what Professor Pickle is doing in his life work. I began to think about what Dark Gaia talk to me about the prophecy in my early lessons.

"Here we are." Jakub said to me as we enter the university. We both walk pass some doors and couple of stairs. We both reach a door with a write on it that says Professor Pickles office then Jakub knock on the door.

The door open revealing a old man about the 50s or the 60s of age. He is in a brown suit with a cane in his right hand

"Hello Jakub I see that you are back from the gaia temple. Oh and I see that you get a friend you can come in as well." Professor Pickle said to Jakub then he enter Pickle's office then I followed him.

In the office i saw a television, an bookshelf with a biology of Dark Gaia's minions i am sure. Next i saw is a desk, with a record player next to it. A couch with a fireplace then i sit on the couch.

As Jakub and Professor Pickle is talking about what happened in the gaia temple. I thought about the prophecy that Dark Gaia told me in my early lessons in my training.

Flashback

Before I meet Jakub Dash

I was early in my training as I was about to learn the prophecy from Dark Gaia then he spoke.

"Crystal the prophecy is this: every time that I rise up to destroy the world. My brother Light Gaia fight me to stop me in my ture form to defeat me to prevent me from killing everyone and everything in the world. Light Gaia is the god of day and I am the God of the darkness also I represent night in the world Crystal. I try to destroy the world and my brother Light Gaia repair the world. It happens every few millennium we both rise to continue the battle Crystal." Dark Gaia said to me then i spoke.

"Okay so what about the gaia manuscript." I said to Dark Gaia then he spoke.

" The gaia manuscript is nothing that you need to worrier about. You just need to worrier about the prophecy now. For you next lesson. " Dark Gaia said to me as he tell me about my next lesson in my training.

End of Flashback

Present Time

As I come out of my thoughts. I saw a blue hedgehog talk to Professor Pickle. He had white gloves, with red shoes with a white strip on both shoes, and a gold buckle on each of his shoes. He was blue with a peach round chest, a peach nuzzle, two green emerald eyes. He come up to me and Jakub then the blue hedgehog spoke.

"Hello you must be Crystal Darkfang and Jakub Dash, it is nice to meet you, I am Sonic the hedgehog. The Professor Pickle told me about both of you." Sonic said as he hold out his hand and I put my hand on his hand as we both shake hands then we let go and his started to shake Jakub Dash's hand after he shake mine.

"It nice to meet you Sonic." Jakub said to Sonic as I was going to say something but Professor Pickle spoke.

"We must find out why Sonic has his werehog form again and why is he losing control of it." Pickle said to us all then Jakub spoke the important question in the room.

"What is Sonics werehog form and what it is anyway?" Jakub said to everyone in the room.


	7. Learning about Sonic's werehog form

Chapter 5 Learning about Sonic's werehog form

Crystal Darkfang's point of view

As me and Jakub Dash are sitting down on the couch, Sonic is standing up with his feet tipping on the ground. Professor Pickle spoke.

"Jakub Sonics Werehog form, is a form that is made from Dark Gaia energy and Sonic first get the werehog form by Dr. Eggman." Professor Pickle said to to us then Jakub spoke.

"I do not believe you that Sonics werehog form is made by Dark Gaia Pickle." Jakub said to us in disbelief then i spoke.

"Pickle is right because it is a powerful form by Dark Gaia can give to a person by force or a blessing by Dark Gaia himself Jakub. Dark Gaia can also take it away by force too Jakub." I said to Jakub then Sonic spoke.

"Then why am I losing control over it Professor Pickle." Sonic said annoyed that he can not control it.

"Well because of Light Gaia is losing his power Sonic and his bracelet is losing power too. But there is no way to restore Light Gaia or his power Sonic because he has choose a person to become his chosen one. That person is Jakub Dash Sonic." Professor Pickle said to Sonic then he reply.

"So my werehog form is back and I am losing control over it is because Chip's bracelet is losing it power and Light Gaia can not be restore but who will seal Dark Gaia Professor Pickle." Sonic said to us then Professor Pickle spoke.

"I do not know who it is and Sonic's werehog form is made of navigate energy from people in the world Sonic. Jakub this is all I know about Sonic's werehog form, I am not a experienced in the gaia twins or Sonic's werehog form." Professor Pickle said to us as Professor Pickle continued to spoke.

"But I think all of you need to travel to the six gaia temples left in the world to find out about this current situation. I suggested you all find tails first Sonic ok." Professor Pickle said to us then Sonic spoke.

"Okay Professor Pickle we will find out what is going on, you can count on me." Sonic said to Professor Pickle then he spoke.

"I know that you will Sonic and good luck to the three of you." Professor Pickle said to us as Jakub reply.

"Do not worry about it Professor Pickle." Jakub said to Professor Pickle as we left the university.

We are all walk to Sonic's friend tails then I ask Sonic a question.

"Sonic who is tails." I asked Sonic then he happy repled.

"Tails is a orange Fox with two Tails me and my friends call him tails then but his real name is miles power. He had a terrible past by begin made fun of and being call names because of just being born that way. I first meet him in South lisland, he was isolated from the people, but I help him out of his past and every since he join in my adventures also he is like a brother that I ever had." Sonic said to us as we walk to tails workshop.

I never been a people person but Sonic is nice and the Professor Pickle is too. I hope that tails is good too. But we need to find out who is going to take Light Gaia even Jakub does not even know who is. Am i felling in love with Jakub, maybe I am felling in love with Jakub but only time will tell if it is true or not.


	8. Meeting Tails and a plan to journey

Chapter 6 Meeting Tails and a plan to journey to the gaia temples

Jakub's point of view

As we reach tail's workshop. Sonic knock on the door and he shouted out.

"Hey Tails are you home." Sonic said yelling at the door as we all hear tools drop and someone hitting there head on something metal, a few minutes later we hear the door open.

As the door opened i saw a orange fox with sky blue eyes, a white nuzzle, two tails behind him, two bangs on his forehead, and white shoes with a red strip on it then the Orange fox spoke.

"Sonic it is good to see you." Tails said happily to Sonic then he reply.

"It is good to see you too Tails, but we have a situation here that you can help with." Sonic said to Tails as he let us in his workshop.

Tail's workshop has a table with blueprint of inventories, all kinds of machines, a desk with a computer and a table with different parts. The rest of the house is a living room, a garage plus laboratory and a kitchen in the downstairs. It also has a upstairs with three bedrooms one for Sonic, one for Tails, and one for the guest and a bathroom in the upstairs too.

As we all sit down on the couch, Tails started to spoke to us.

"So who are these to people Sonic and what is the situation?" Tails said curiosity about the situation then Sonic spoke.

"This is Crystal Darkfang and Jakub Dash Tails." Sonic said to Tails then Tails reply.

"It is nice to meet you two i am Tails." He said happily as he put his hand out to shake then I reply.

"Nice to meet you too Tails, i am Jakub Dash." I said to Tails as I shake his hand then Tails move his hand in front of Crystal then she spoke.

"Hello Tails I am Crystal Darkfang nice to meet you too." Crystal said to Tails in a natural voice as she shake his hand too then both of there hands let go and Sonic spoke.

"Tails the situation is that my werehog form is back and I can't control it." Sonic said to Tails as I look at Tails to see him shocked then he spoke.

"What how is that possible Sonic i thought that Dark Gaia take your werehog form back from you." Tails said surprise to us then Sonic reply.

"That is what I thought too, but it is because somehow Light Gaia's power and his bracelet is fading fast, also we do not know why. There is one thing that we know and that is Jakub Dash is his chosen one." Sonic said to Tails as he was shocked at what Sonic said then he reply.

"So you Jakub Dash Dash are Light Gaia's chosen one and Sonic we do not know why you werehog form is back and no idea why you can't control it too." Tails said to Sonic as he nodding his head then he reply.

"Professor Pickle say that we should go to the gaia temples to find out why my werehog form is back and why I can't control it." Sonic said to Tails then he reply.

"Okay so which gaia temple should we go to first? " Tails said to us then Crystal spoke.

"We should go to Mazuri first because it is closer, then Holoska second, Chun-nan third, Shamar fourth, Adabat fifth, and Eggman Land last." Crystal said to all of us then Tails reply.

"That is a good idea Crystal, so Sonic what do you think about it." Tails said to Sonic as he reply.

"It sounds good to me Tails, so we all have a plan now." Sonic said to Tails as he spoke.

"Yep we do now thank to Crystal." Tails to Sonic as he looked at Crystal then she reply.

"Don't maintain it, i was just help out Sonic." Crystal said to us as everyone nodding they heads.

The plan is set and now our journey to the gaia temples is about to started. We are about to find the mystery of the key of evenstar along with Sonic and Tails, but it will be hard to keep both my and Crystal's secrets as Sonic and Tails join with us. As i am Light Gaia's chosen one but I do not think that I can join Light Gaia because I am starting to fall in love with Crystal as she is a servant of Dark Gaia himself.


	9. Journey to Mazuri

Chapter 7 Journey to Mazuri

Jakub's point of view

After we figure out our plan. We decided to rest of the night as tomorrow, we will go to the second gaia temple in Mazuri.

Morning come as we all getting ready to go to Mazuri after we all had breakfast. Sonic, Tails, me and Crystal was figuring out how me and Crystal are going to go with them. Tails and Sonic went going back and forth between different ideas on how are me and Crystal are going with them then Tails reply.

"Sonic do you remember we all get transported to a different world by the chaos emeralds then I built the x tornado to combat Eggman's forces on the planet Earth." Tails said to Sonic as he was thinking about it then he reply.

"Yes Tails i do remember the x tornado did you built it back into a plain instead of leave it as a battleship Tails." Sonic said to Tails as he look at Tails then Tails reply.

"Yes Sonic i do after we all get back hear I convent back into a plain, we can take it to Mazuri and the rest of the gaia temples in the world Sonic." Tail said in a happy tone as he get up from his chair he was sitting on and gone across the room then open a door. The rest of us followed him through the door to see Tails Laboratory/Garage.

It was a huge room with all kind of tools, equipments, more blueprints, tool boxes and in the middle is two planes. One is a regular plane blue and yellow, and the other is more advanced looks plane.

the plane is white, it has four seats with a glass top and the seatbelt with a four point harness, the cockpit had two feet peels with two control sticks. The wings look like a x on the plane and four wings is on the plane with red on the wing tips. It has a two small wings on the back of it near the jets. At the end of the plane it has four big jets is attached to the plane.

I saw the tornado x and it was huge for a plane then Tails spoke.

"Well let's go to Mazuri everybody." Tails said to Sonic, me and Crystal as we are get into the plane.

Tails first open both glass tops on the plane then he seat in the cockpit with Sonic behind him as me and Crystal seat in the next two seats. Tails began to press some buttons in the cockpit of the plane as it started to fire up. Tails move the plane out of his workshop and on to the runway then he accelerated the tornado x to full throttled. He lift the tornado x off the ground as he put its landing gear in the plane. I started to sleep to wait for when we arrive in Mazuri.

"Hey Jakub wake up we are here in Mazuri." Crystal said shaking me as i open my eyes to look around. I see a desert all around i look then I unlocked my seatbelt. I get out of the plane then Crystal spoke.

"So this is Mazuri, it is not what i expected." She said with a unimpressed tone of voice then Sonic reply.

"Well it a desert what do you expected." Sonic said with a annoying tone of voice as he walk forward followed by Tails, me and Crystal as we enter the village.

As we are walk forward, we all hear a noise and before any of us can spoke all of a sudden. We saw something landed in front of us.

"Metal what are we doing here." Sonic said to the unknown being as he and Tails get into a fight stance but me and Crystal did not because we both do not know if this is a friend or foe.

As i look into the metal beings eyes, I knew that this is Metal Sonic Dr. Eggman's robot, Eggman help me escape from Nega in my world the first time before I went to this world with Dr. Eggman but my world is destroyed by Nega, now I am in this world now.


	10. Confronting Metal Sonic

Chapter 8 Confronting Metal Sonic

Crystal's point of view

As Sonic said that Metal Sonic spoke.

"Sonic, Tails there is no reason to fight me." Metal Sonic said to Sonic as both he and Tails stare in disbelief.

"Why should we trust you Metal, you have be fight me since i was in the freedom fighter" he reply to Metal Sonic as Sonic was going to lunge forward but Jakub run past Sonic, Tails and me then he stand in front of Metal Sonic.

"Stop Sonic you will not destroy him please." Jakub said to Sonic then Tails reply back.

"What why Jakub he is the enemy?" Tails said with a confused look as he title his head to one side.

"Because Sonic and Nega had been trying to kill me because he want this key." Jakub said as he pull out the key of evenstar the he continued.

"it take me a little while to figure out, but this key has the power to destroy Dark Gaia or release Dark Gaia but that is all I know about the key of evenstar and since i am Light Gaia's chosen one also I must choose a side between Light Gaia or Dark Gaia. I must take join Light Gaia to battle Dark Gaia but i don't think I can because I am in love with Crystal." Jakub said us as what he say shocked me.

"What you love me Jakub." I said to Jakub as i blush red in the face.

"Yes i do Crystal Darkfang." Jakub said to me as i was completely shocked.

"I love you too Jakub." I said to Jakub and as Jakub was going to say something, he was rudely interrupted by Sonic.

"Jakub so what about Metal Sonic since you told us some about the key." Sonic said to Jakub.

"Oh well Metal Sonic was reprogrammed by Eggman to protect me and the key since Nega first tried to get the key from me, because of him being nearly kill by Eggman Nega but I have no idea where is he now." Jakub said to us as Metal Sonic let out a sigh.

"I am here because Eggman Nega kill Eggman and as his final wish when he was about to battle Nega is to protect Jakub and the key of evenstar but he failed to stop him. Nega kill Eggman in a exploded at his base as I was flying to Mazuri." Metal Sonic said to us as Tail was very curious about Nega's plan.

"So what is Eggman Nega's plans Metal." Tails said to Metal Sonic as Jakub move out of the way so that Sonic, Tails and me can see Metal Sonic.

"Eggman believe that Nega's plan is to use the key of evenstar to release Dark Gaia and control him to destroy the world. So he send me to help you protect Jakub Dash and the key it self. My goal is to help you find out about the key also to protect Jakub and the key." Metal Sonic said to us as I was convinced that Metal Sonic will protect but I am not sure about Sonic and Tails.

"Already Metal Sonic you can come along with us to the rest of the gaia temples." Sonic said to Metal Sonic as he walk forward then we all followed Sonic through the village to search for the next gaia temple in Mazuri.


	11. The search and the fight with Nega

Chapter 9 The search and the fight with Nega

Crystal's point of view

As we all enter the village, Sonic and Tails was leading the way then Jakub, Metal Sonic followed by me. I hear Jakub talk to Metal Sonic.

"So you are hear to help me and protect me." Jakub said to Metal as he turn his robot head to Jakub.

"Yes Jakub Eggman reprogrammed me to protect you before his death." Metal Sonic said sadly to Jakub.

"Metal Sonic do not worrier about Eggman's death. We will avenge you master." Jakub said as Metal Sonic just nodding his head.

After we all searched the village for the gaia temple it became sunset. We move to another part of Mazuri to search there. We search of severals hour for the temple and we found a path that leads to the gaia temple. We follow the path until we are about 1 mile to the temple but all of a sudden. A giant robot landed on front of us as we all get into a fight then I hear a voice.

"Well we'll well if it is Jakub Dash. I told you that I will find you once again." The voice said as we all look up to see a hovercraft and in it is a fat man that is shaped like a egg with green goggles, a yellow and red suit, black pants and black shoes, he had a grey mustache.

"Nega you will die because you kill my master eggman." Metal Sonic said to Nega.

"I agree with Metal you have gone too far Nega." Sonic said as Tails his nodding in agreement.

"I will never let you hurt Jakub Nega." I said to Nega as me and Metal move front of Jakub to protect him from Nega because we all saw that he was scared to face Nega.

"Then you all will die." He said to us as he prepare he robot to attack is all.

The robot look like what appears to be a robot with mini guns as it hands and the chest of it has missile launchers with the same red color as before.

He get in his robot then Sonic made his move.

He blast forward use his speed boost instantly to damage Nega's robot. He was close to damage the robot as he jump to use his homing attack but, as he attack the robot. Sudden Sonic bounce back from Nega's robot and he landed on his back then he get up and started to run around the robot attack it in every directions to damage it but nothing work.

"What the! How is That possible? That must some tough armour he has on his robot." Sonic said as he landed.

"Let me try to damage Nega's robot Sonic." Metal Sonic said to Sonic.

"Go a ahead Metal give it a shot." Metal Sonic said to Sonic.

As Sonic is keep Nega direction. Metal Sonic started preparing a yellow beam to fully charge. I look at Tails and saw him use his miles power technology to find out any weakness to Nega's robot.

"Tails is there anyway to defeat Nega's robot." I said to Tails as I walk to Tails.

"No I do not see a way for both Sonic or Metal Sonic to damage it Crystal." Tails said to me as me and he look at Jakub. We saw fear in his eyes as I walk back to him.

"Hey Jakub are you alright." I said to Jakub as we saw Metal Sonic fire his fully charged beam but it did nothing.

"Yes I am, I just scared to face Eggman Nega because he kill my parents and now he want my key Crystal." Jakub said with fear in his voice.

"Jakub it is alright, you just need to face you fear later on ok." I said to Jakub.

"Okay Crystal I will face my fear." Jakub said to me as we all saw sonic landed again but something was wrong with him i know. As I look at the sky and I saw the full moon was out in the sky. About that time I know what was wrong with Sonic.

 _"Damn! Sonic is about to become as werehog, plus he have no control over it. Great... just great a rampage werehog is just what I need."_ I thought in my mind as I look back at Nega to see him flee. I look back at Sonic to watch him transformation into his werehog form with the rest of us watch too.

"Damn that.. armour is tougher...than I thought... it is stronger... then Dark Gaia... alone.." Sonic said panting as he gasp for air. Sonic started to growl as he started to transform. Sonic started to grow in size as both his started to grow navy blue fur, his chest became white fur, his tail grow a little crave to it, his ears became pointy a little bit, his quills grow white tips them, his gloves started to rip to parts, his hands become claws, his shoes became cleats with spikes on the top and the sides of his shoes, his teeth began fangs. As he started to howl like a werewolf.

This is just great now I have to transform into a werewolf just to contain him in his werehog form plus I will scare Tails in the process but I have no choice in the matter.


	12. Containing Sonic

Chapter 10 Containing Sonic

Crystal's point of view

After Sonic had howled and transformed into his werehog form. Sonic look around and he saw Jakub Dash as Sonic lick his lips. I know then that he wanted to kill and eat Jakub Dash. All of a sudden he try to pounce on Jakub but I saw Metal Sonic blocking Sonic path as Metal put his metal hands on Sonic holding him back. Metal Sonic give me time to transform into my werewolf form.I

I look at Tails and I spoke "Tails I am sorry" as he was going to say something but I started my transform into my werewolf form.

I started my transform by my skin become fur then all of my bones started to break, reshape and repair themself. My hands stretch in to long arm with deadly claws on each hand. My legs started to stretch into a beast like legs with my feet become deadly claws the same as my hands. My torso push up a little bit as it aloud more room for my organs and for more oxygen for me to breathe air. My head become a nuzzle with my ears pointed, my teeth become fangs, my tongue is now a fork tongue, and my eyes started glowing bright purple. Then I rise my head up and howl loudly as I stop howling to turn my head to Sonic. He stop trying to eat Jakub as he turn his attention to me.

I roar loud as I pounced on him, i knock him to the side as Metal Sonics Metal hands cut him on both of his arm. As we both landed on the ground, i was top of Sonic about to stretch him but i get kick in my stomach by Sonic as I I started to flying backwards. I was as about to land on my back so I move in the air until i was right side up. As I landed the right way I dug my claw into the ground as my claws make claw marks on the ground then I lunched forward with my claw outstretched as Sonic was getting up. I smash into him as i knock him over on his back then I use my claws to stretch Sonic in the left on the face as Sonic roar in pain. I get up and grab him by the neck then I threw him backwards toward the group.

As Sonic started roll on the ground, he slow down as he landed on his back then I look towards the group. I saw Metal Sonic and Jakub are claim but Tails he was terrified at me as he look at me with fear in his eyes and he was shaking badly too.

I hear Tails started to cry in fear of me as i step towards Sonic. He was about to get up but I bowled my claw into a fist and i smash it into the back of Sonic's head make his eyes roll at the back of his head as he fell back down on the ground unconscious.

After Sonic was knocked out. I walk to Jakub and Metal Sonic but Tails turn his head to me as he look at me as I get half way.

"Crystal it's that you" Tails said to me with determination in his eyes as he look at me.

I know that i have to shallow my pride as I was about to both him and Sonic the truth about that will destroy mine, Jakub and Metal Sonic friendship with Sonic and Tails then i look at Tails.

"Yes Tails it is me" I said to Tails as he looked at me up and down at me then he said say something that make me freeze in fear.

"What are you" he said to me as i was panicking badly at his question but his question needed to wait for Sonic to wake up so that I can tell them both the truth about me being Dark Gaia's servant.

"I think we should wait until Sonic to wake up so that I can tell both you and Sonic Tails" I said to Tails as he nodding his head in understanding that he sit next to Sonic waiting for him to wake up.

Now the truth is about to come out that will destroy my own choice of learning about the key of evenstar with Jakub and Metal Sonic and Dark Gaia will be piss to no point that's of sure.


	13. The truth reveal and the argument

Chapter 11 The truth reveal and the argument

 _ **A/N Hello readers it is me Midnight Dragon Hear My Roar, I just wanted to tell you that the rates to this fan fiction will change from a t rates to m rates because they will been blood, cuss words, violences and sex in this chapter and the later chapters of this fan fiction. And yes there will be a lemon chapter between Crystal and Jakub so be ready for it readers. Also I will be taking a week off because of Christmas ok. So without further ado it's continue with the story shall we.**_

Jakub's point of view

As we wait for Sonic to wake up from Crystal knock him out in her werewolf form. We saw Sonic started to regain his consensus as he started to sit up. Sonic began to his move to his head then he saw Tails sit next to him.

"Sonic you are wake up, are you all right Sonic" Tails said to Sonic as he hug Sonic.

"Yes I am Tails. I just have a headache, what happened to me?" Sonic said to Tails as a frown appear on his face.

"You lost control of your were hog form, tried to eat Jakub here then Crystal knock you out" Tails said to Sonic as Sonic look down sadly. Tails then turn to Crystal who is lean against a tree with her sword out.

"So you want to know what am I right Tails" Crystal said to both Sonic and Tails at Crystal as me and Metal listen to Crystal.

"Yes I do Crystal, what the fuck are you? Who the fuck are you? What is you goal here?" Sonic said to Crystal as Sonic get up to face Crystal. I look at Tails to see him shocked at what Sonic had say to Crystal, because Sonic is always nice to help people with no rage at all but now his is piss at Crystal. I started to watch Sonic and Crystal.

"I am a werewolf Sonic, my goal is to stop Light Gaia and find out about the key of evenstar" Crystal said to Sonic

"WHAT why Chip Crystal tell me fuck why?" Sonic said to Crystal as I look at Crystal, I saw tears started to run down her face.

"Because Light Gaia kill my motherfucker parents Sonic, you see i am form a alteration world Sonic where Dark Gaia my Dark Gaia Sonic rules my world. I was little when it happened after I lost my parents, Dark Gaia saw me and he going to kill me but me and Dark Gaia made a deal. " Crystal said to Sonic as Sonic was surprised by Crystal but it would not take him off course from finding out the true about Crystal.

"What fucking deal Crystal" Sonic said to Crystal as she put she hand on her sword.

"A deal that I made with Dark Gaia Sonic. I must become Dark Gaia's servant Sonic and in exchange for me begin his servant, I get revenge against Light Gaia for killing my parents. " Crystal said to Sonic as I look at Sonic, I saw that he is ready to kill Crystal in one second.

"Enough Crystal I don't give a flying fuck about what you fucking thank about Chip he is not evil, his is my friend and I will defend him forever" Sonic shout as he said that to Crystal then Crystal chuckled at Sonic.

"What the fuck is so fuck funny Crystal" Sonic said to Crystal annoying and irritation at her.

"No Sonic you are so wrong, you do not get it do you. I lost my parents to Light Gaia and I will kill Light Gaia with or without you Sonic. Our friendship is over forever" Crystal said yelling to Sonic as he made a fist in his left hand and he look at me.

"What Jakub you are with me are you" Sonic said hopeful to me as i shake my head at Sonic.

"No Sonic I am with Crystal because I love her to death" i said to Sonic as I look at Crystal wake away from Sonic and Tails toward the Gaia temple. I began to follow Crystal with Metal Sonic behind me.

"Well you Crystal can go fuck yourself and you are a coward because you are running away from your opponent" Sonic said to Crystal as Crystal stop dead in her tracks. I saw Crystal made a fist with both of her hand then I hear her started to growl all of a sudden. I saw Crystal turn around and started to run pass me as i turn back around to run back to Sonic with Metal behind us. Crystal was close to Sonic as I was about to reach Sonic and Tails then I saw Crystal raise her left hand as her punch in his left eye.

"Ahh oww what the fuck was that about Crystal? Sonic said scream in pain as he holds his hands over his left eye, rubbing it.

"Because you call me a fucking weak Sonic and I am not weak. If you want to fight, then you get a fight" Crystal said growl at Sonic as I saw her getting into a fighting stance.

"Fine Crystal you on" Sonic said to Crystal as he get into a fighting stance too.

As me, Tails, Metal Sonic saw Crystal transform into her werewolf form, I know that this fight is going to get ugly fast between Crystal and Sonic.

 **A/N Hello readerr i hope that you like to the chapter. Next week I will take a break from posting because of Christmas next week. Don't worry I'll continue to post chapters of this fanfiction that I am working on also, i will not abandon this fanfiction. I sorry for not posting last week because I have to think about this chapter ok. After Christmas on the 30th of December i will start to post chapters again and no I am not posting this week because I need to think about a fight between Sonic and Crystal it will at least take this week and next week to think of a fight. If you have some idea of my next chapter please pm me. So please read and review also I hope you all have a Merry Christmas.**

 **-Midnight Dragon Hear My Roar-**


	14. Dark vs Light

Chapter 12 Dark vs. Light

Crystal's point of view

As I finish my transform into my werewolf form. I look down to see Sonic piss at me as he look at me with hatred in his eyes then i saw Tails step up next's to Sonic.

"Sonic please do not fight Crystal, you will get yourself kill, came on Sonic we need to run away" Tails said scared to Sonic as he was look at me then he grabbed Sonic's right arm as he look at Sonic then he turn his head towards Sonic.

"NO Tails I do not fucking care about fleeing, if Crystal want to fuck fight, she is going to get a fight" Sonic said to Tails as he yank his right arm free of Tails grasps and Sonic take a fighting stance against me.

"No Sonic... please... don't fight her, I am bragging you" Tails cried to Sonic as tears started to run down Tails face.

"Fuck off Tails" Sonic said yelling at Tails as Sonic made his move on me.

Sonic started a sonic boom as he try to use his speed against me. At the same time I began to charge on all four at Sonic. As we are both was less than half way. We both collide together then I use my strength to pounced on Sonic, knocking him down as we both started to roll on the ground. As we started to struggle for domination, I get the upper hand by use my strength to I pinned down Sonic.

I use my left claw to scratch Sonics face and as my claw started to scratch him. Sonic started to scream in pain as my claw made contact with Sonic's face, blood started to flow out of the claw marks then I clawed Sonic's right side of his face.

I started to tear Sonics face to parts with my claws as I began to scratch him faster and faster as blood started to fly out on to the ground, on me, on Sonics chest and all around us. I stop the clawing Sonic's face and I stand up on two legs as I look at Sonic to see his face is a bloody mess.

Sonics face has multiple claw marks above and below his eyes as blood is flow out of his wounds, down on his chest the ground. I started to use my left claw to make one last strike at Sonic's face.

"AAAAHHH MY FUCKING EYE, YOU FUCK BITCH AHH" Sonic said yelling as he is screaming in agony as my left claw ripped open his left eye wide open. Sonic put both of his hand on his bloody left eye. As blood started to spur out of his left eye and on his face, leave him blind in his left eye. I was going to kill Sonic but Sonic kick me off use both of his feet, knock me back while he is hold his bloody eye. I was push back several feet as he started get up slowly.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH, YOU RIPPED OUT MY FUCKING EYE, NOW YOU WILL DIE" Sonic said yelling at me and before I can react he have close distance between us. Without warning he then punch me on my muzzle make me wince in pain after that happened, I felt a kick in the back of my head, knock me down on to the ground. Before I can even move or get up. He run to me to then he followed that kick with multiples punches in my stomach. I was about to scream in pain but Sonic knock the breathe from my lungs as I begin to grasp of air. As I saw him stop punch me then I look up him to see a different Sonic.

The Sonic I saw now was a dark blue color almost black color with some type of dark energy within him. His eyes are dark green emeralds eyes. I started to panic badly as I was still on the ground, i still trying to get me breathe back. Because i started feel Sonics dark energy level begin to rise up in a massive amount in power as he began to take on massive amounts of dark energy around us.

 _"What the fuck is he? How is that even possible? Sonic can't as powerful then Dark Gaia. He can't be stronger than my master, he just can't be"_ i thought in my mind as my mind was race with questions then I feel his dark energy level continuing to build up power.

 _"Ah shit! I am completely fuck now"_ I thought in my mind as Sonic created a massive dark energy ball. I watch Sonic fire his dark energy ball at me.

I know that i have fail Dark Gaia as I watch the dark energy ball come toward me but as it reach me i close my eyes as i wait for the pain but I felt nothing. Suddenly I started felt the ground began shift beneath me and I hear the earth began to crack as I began felt a familiar energy.

 **"I see that you need help Crystal my servant"** a dark and evil voice said to me as I open my eyes wide to see something that completely shocked me. I saw Dark Gaia in his base form as a hedgehog.

"Dark Gaia my master how the fuck are you hear?" I said to Dark Gaia as i bowed me head to my master.

 **"I felt a massive amount of dark energy coming toward you so I came here to stop Dark Sonic for you my servant. You can rest now Crystal leave Dark Sonic to me"** Dark Gaia said to me as he look at me with those three lame green eyes of his then I nodded my head and i revert back to my normal form. As I revert back, I saw Dark Gaia get into a fighting stance against Dark Sonic.

 **"Who the flying fuck are you?"** Dark Sonic said angry at my master as Dark Gaia began to chuckle at Dark Sonic.

"Sonic are you crazy that is-" Tails said but was rudely interrupted

 **"Shut the fuck up now Tails or i will tear you to fucking parts myself"** Dark Sonic said to Tails scary him to death then Dark Sonic his turn his head toward Dark Gaia.

 **"I am the god of darkness and night, I am the respective of all evil in the world, I AM DARK GAIA AND YOU SONIC HAVE PISS ME OFF TO NO FUCKING POINT NOW SONIC YOU WILL DIE"** Dark Gaia said to Dark Sonic as I walk up to Jakub and Metal Sonic and I stand with them then I look at both Dark Gaia and Dark Sonic.

Even though My and Sonics battle was short, i know Dark Gaia will tear Sonic to fucking parts in a minute.


	15. Light Gaia Confronts Dark Gaia

Chapter 13 Light Gaia Confronts Dark Gaia

 **A/N Hello readers i just want to tell you all that I am slowly down my posting. I am going to do a week and a half of think and writing instead of every week ok then after I finish with the chapter, I will post that chapter after I look it over of mistakes alright I promise, so with that out of the way, lets continue with the story shall we.**

Jakub's point of view

I saw Dark Gaia appear in front of us, then I feel a strange power source but this power is like a holy almost divine power is started to form in front of Dark Sonic and I turn my head to Crystal. I look at Crystal with fear in my eyes then I saw Crystal turn her head look at me with a concern look on her face.

"Jakub what the fuck is wrong with you" Crystal said to me but I gave no response to Crystal, i just pointed with my right hand in front of Dark Sonic in between Dark Sonic and Dark Gaia as my right hand started to shake badly.

I know who that is its Light Gaia because of the massive amount of light power i keep feel of Light Gaia. I saw Crystal turn her head back to Dark Gaia and Dark Sonic then she let out a grasp in shock as she saw a light orb began to form in front of Dark Sonic.

"Dark Gaia your brother is hear to stop you, he is in front of Dark Sonic in a light orb" as Crystal warning Dark Gaia of his brother arrival as Dark Gaia was going to say something to Crystal, but we all was blinded by a bright light.

I shield my eyes with both of my hands from the bright light then we all hear a roar and scream in pain at the same time that I think is Dark Gaia and Dark Sonic. As the bright light died down. I started to open my eyes to see two things that completely shocked me.

The first thing that I have notice is Sonic is back to his normal self again on the ground unconscious, second is that I saw Light Gaia in front of Sonic in a protected manner. Light Gaia is ready to stop Dark Gaia and set the awakening a few thousand years back but I know that the awakening is two weeks away.

I hear a loud growl from Dark Gaia as I look at Dark Gaia and I saw his eyes started turn to a lame green to a bright purple color eyes. "Well well if it is my brother Light Gaia, what the flying fuck are you doing here and why are you here my brother" Dark Gaia said snarling at Light Gaia as his eyes suddenly flash and before Light Gaia could answer Dark Gaia's question. Dark Gaia started look deep into Light Gaia's soul.

I saw Light Gaia started to fight Dark Gaia in his mind as he put his hands on his head tiring to stop Dark Gaia in his mind. He tried to hold back his screams but it was no use, he suddenly screams in pain as he mind is feel with dark thoughts. Without Dark Gaia notice Light Gaia made a light orb in his chest and he use that orb to stop Dark Gaia.

The orb that Light Gaia made suddenly flash bright blinding us all. The light started grow brighter and brighter until it was so bright that we all had to shield our eyes and we all hear a roar in pain from Dark Gaia. "I am here Dark Gaia to protect Sonic and to make sure that Jakub will become my successor to stop you, that Dark Gaia is why i am here and what am I doing here" Light Gaia said to Dark Gaia as Dark Gaia look at me.

"Will you become my successor Jakub and kill Crystal to restore the Light in this world " Light Gaia said hopeful to me as i started to think about what Dark Gaia 's brother just said to me.

I know that Light Gaia wants me become his successor and wants me to fight Crystal to kill her. But I can not and will not do it. I love Crystal to death and I will refuse to become Light Gaia's puppet. I fully understand Crystal because she wants revenge on Light Gaia from killing her parents, i understand that type of loss. I lost my parents to Nega in my world as well. I will make my own path the same as Crystal, she making her own path as well. I will never ever become a fucking play thing for density ever.

I look at Light Gaia as I begin to bowled both of my fists in rage.

"Light Gaia you can go fuck yourself because I will never become your successor and kill Crystal. I would rather make my own path instead of becoming your fucking play thing for density, so fuck your proposal, fuck density and fuck you too Light Gaia" I said yell with rage at Light Gaia as I feel Crystals hand on my shoulder. As we both hear Dark Gaia laugh at what I have said to Light Gaia.

"Light Gaia Jakub is right become i am making my own path, even though I am Dark Gaia's servant. He is allowing me to make my own path to kill you Light Gaia" Crystal said anger at Light Gaia as we all hear Light Gaia let a long sigh from his mouth.

"Ever well Jakub Dash you have make your choice, so my servant will kill you and Crystal to stop Dark Gaia's plan" Light Gaia reply us as Crystal look at Light Gaia with hatred in her eyes.

"I heard that you little fucking bastard, I am right here brother" Dark Gaia said anger at Light Gaia with venom in his voice.

"So what Dark Gaia I will win and I always win because I defeat you every single time we battle. Now is time to call my servant" Light Gaia said as he continued to spoke as we all watch him.

"Oh holy light rise above to destroy the darkness and restore the light in this world, come, come my servant to wipe out the darkness, come Solarus" Light Gaia said as a bright white light suddenly appear as it flash in front of us, making Crystal and Dark Gaia shielded they eyes from the light. As the light die down. We all saw a white griffin stand beside Light Gaia, which I am sure is Solarus.

Solarus is a white color feather griffin with a bird wings, with bird talons as front legs, a eagle like head, a lion like claws as the hind legs and a lion tail as a tail. As it stands by Light Gaia wait a order from him.

"My master what is your order" Solarus said to Light Gaia as he bowed his head to toward Light Gaia at the same time. I hear Sonic began to regain conscious from Crystals attack. Sonic get up, he look around and saw Light Gaia.

"What.. Light Gaia what are you doing here?" Sonic ask shocked at Light Gaia as Light Gaia then he turn head to Sonic.

"Sonic it is good to see you again, but you and Tails need to get out for here before Crystal or Dark Gaia kill both of you" Light Gaia said determine to keep Sonic and Tails self from Dark Gaia then Sonic was going to protest but Tails beat him to it.

"Sonic we need to get out now because Dark Gaia and Light Gaia are going to fight, please come with me for me " Tails said look at Sonic with a puppy look in his eyes. Sonic let a sigh from his mouth as he look at Tails.

"Ok Tails I will do this for you come on let get out of here" Sonic said to Tails as they both started to run back to the tornado x.

"Crystal I want you to go to the gaia temple in Mazuri with Jakub and Metal Sonic" Dark Gaia said to Crystal as she look at Dark Gaia.

"Yes Dark Gaia. Jakub, Metal let go to the temple now" Crystal said to me and Metal Sonic as we turn to the right and started run to the temple with Metal Sonic fly behind us. However Light Gaia had other plans instead.

"Solarus stop them and kill them go" Light Gaia said commend his servant as he nodding his head. He started to flip his wings as he started to fly toward us.

As we was running to the temple, we saw the griffin fly over head for us. It turn back around then Solarus started to land in front of us.

"My master wants you dead, so prepare to die Jakub, Crystal and Metal Sonic" Solarus said to us as we all get a fighting stance then I hear Crystal has taken out her sword.

We all must fight Solarus in order to get to the temple. Me, Crystal and Metal Sonic will kill Solarus and he will not stop us from finding out about the key of evenstar. We will prevent.


	16. Solarus vs Jakub and Crystal part 1

Chapter 14 Solarus vs Jakub and Crystal part 1

Jakub's point of view

After Crystal pull her sword out. I then grabbed my light sword made by Light Gaia himself and I pulled it out of it's cover as its began to shine a bright green color. I saw Solarus made his first move by charge a light beam at us. As the Light beam was about to hit us, we all separated. I move to the Solarus left, Crystal move to his right side and Metal began to fly up to avoid Solarus attack then he land behind Solarus as he started to look around for us.

Metal Sonic move his first move by charging forward but Solarus saw his move as his turn around to face us. Solarus lunged forward with his mouth open then Metal Sonic tired to stop and turn 180 degrees around but he was too late to stop as he was half way through the 180, his was slice in half by Solarus mouth.

Me and Crystal was in shocked at Solarus as his clever Metal Sonic in half "No no no you motherfucker you destroy my protecter you will pay." I yell at Solarus as I feel my key of evenstar around my neck begin to glow a dark blue color. It grow bright and brighter until I had to cover my eyes with my hands.

"What the... What the fuck is happening?" Solarus said confused about what is happening to me as i hear Crystal roar in pain from the bright light in her eyes.

Solarus had no idea what is going to happen. After the bright light ceased i look down to see my key of evenstar glowing a dark blue aroma also the writing on the key glow a dark blue color too.

I then made my move. I started to charge forward with my sword draw. I slash fast at Solarus wing with my sword.

"Ahh" Solarus screech loudly in pain as I cut into his left wing member, break it with my sword as the bone shattered to parts and his blood started to pour out of the wound. Me and Crystal move side by side standing together as we saw Solarus started to fall to the ground on his left side then blood started to form a pool of blood around him. Me and Crystal was happy as we are about to kill him but that happy moment did not least long.

"Do you two think that you can defeat a servant of Light Gaia himself" Solarus said laughing at us as we both grasped in shock at Solarus.

Me and Crystal look up to see him glow a bright green color around his left wing as his broken wing began heal it self. The bone in his left started to repair it self. It may cracking sounds and grinding sound as it fix it self in minutes.

"No ..no how is that fucking possible, I do not understand it how" I said completely in stunned as I look up at Solarus. Crystal look at me as I was look at Solarus. As he eyes began to glow a bright green color.

"You have completely piss me off to no fucking point Jakub, since you are the first to attack me, you are the first to die" Solarus said screeching in anger as he look at me with those glow eyes of his.

"Jakub Light Gaia's servant can heal himself very quickly. We need to find his weaken before we started to plan a attack on him" Crystal said to me with determination as I nodded my head in agreement.

We need to find a weaken to Solarus or we are all completely fuck. I hope that I survived the battle because I have no combat experience in my life.


	17. Solarus vs Jakub and Crystal part 2

Chapter 15 Solarus vs Jakub and Crystal part 2

Jakub's point of view

As Solarus started to charge at me. I move my hand back with my sword as I started to charge at Solarus as well.

As me and Solarus was about to collide. I jump up high into the air as Solarus stop to look around for me, I look at Crystal to see her stab her sword into the ground then I saw the ground began to crack make a shockwave of purple energy. Solarus was pull back as the shockwave pass him and he lose his balance landed on his left side.

As I began fell down, I take the opportunity to slash Solarus in his face with my sword as I was about to land on the ground. I look up at Solarus to see the damage I have affected on him.

"Ahh You mother fucker you have cut my left eye open wide you fucking prick." Solarus screech loudly in pain as blood started to pour of from his bloody eye and on the ground.

Solarus left eye is cut down the middle. The eye it self is blood heavily and now it make Solarus partly blind in that eye. I saw a bright green light coming from his bloody eye then I cover my eyes with my hands from the bright light. As the light cased i uncover my eyes to see that Solarus has heal his left bloody eye.

"What the fuck! how is that fucking possible!, I fucking completely cut open his left eye, wide fucking open shit." i said piss as I made a mistake in my part, then I hear a roar in rage as i look at Crystal and I saw her jump at Solarus with her sword glowing a dark purple color.

She stab Solarus in his right eye with her sword. Solarus try to shake Crystal off by move his head side to side. But nothing work as I saw Crystal twist her sword into Solarus right eye. I felt my key of evenstar once again started to glow. I look down at me key, suddenly I was develop in a bright blue light. Blinding all of us.

End of Jakub's point of view

Crystal's point of view

As I saw Jakub is in a bright bluei there was was flash of light. Blinding me as i pull out my sword from Solarus right eye then I cover my eyes with my hands to shield my eyes from the bright light. That is around Jakub right now.

"Ahh my fucking eyes they hurt." I hear Solarus screech loudly in pain as the bright light develop him as well. I back several feet away from Jakub then I open my eyes. I saw Solarus in pain also I saw Jakub in a bright light then I started to think.

 _Wait a minute I think that Solarus is in pain. So that means that blue light is his weaken. Wait the key of evenstar is his weaken! I don't get it! How can a small key be someone's fucking weaken? I am so fucking confuse right now."_ I thought in my mind as i look a Jakub worried for him.

Now I have questions to about key of evenstar that need to be answer like. What is the key's power source?, What kind of power is it and Why is it only effective Jakub and not me or anyone else?. I just hope that whatever is happen to Jakub is his plan. But I fear that his plan may not work for long.


	18. Arthur's note

Arthur's note

Hello readers i understand that you are expecting a new chapter in but I talk to Cloverfield2001 and he told me as i ask a question. I told him should I do two Fanfictions at a time or just one fanfiction at a time and he told me that I need to do one also I talk to my dad, he said the samething one at a time. So I decided to put the adventures of Crystal Darkfang and Jakub Dash in held because it get low veiws, no followers and no favorites also I run out of ideas and now I am stuck. So if you have some ideas please tell me by a review or pm me okay.

I am sorry that all of you are wait for the next chapter next week but I will get to it if I get the chance. No I am not discontinued it, I am puting it on held for now.

I promise that I will continue it but I will continue my darkness rising series. After I complete Legend of Spyro Descent of darkness I will redo my first fanfiction Legend of Spyro darkness rising Fanfiction. It will have more chapters and it will be a similar plot but it is going to be tweak into a different plot a little bit but there will be more to the prophecy to the story then the old version.

Anyway I am sorry to put the adventures of Crystal Darkfang and Jakub Dash on held, so I hope that all of you readers stick around to find out about what happens to Jakub Dash later on alright.


	19. The Plan Gos Awry

Chapter 15 The Plan Gos Awry

Crystal's point of view

Author: Hello everyone I am back to write this Fanfiction, but I have bad news this is the last chapter of this Fanfiction. After that I will hand part two and part three of this Fanfiction to a friend of mine name JakubDash42 because I have my Legend of Spyro darkness rising series to work on and after this Fanfiction is done. I will be a co author in part two and in part three this Fanfictions. I will guide him to what I want in this Fanfiction and I will be testing him to write a good Fanfiction for his first fanfiction on this website. Not fimfiction. So I wish Jakub good luck in the adventures part two and three of this Fanfiction because I will review both Fanfictions separately. So here is the last chapter of part 1.

I saw Solarus screech in rage as Jakub is stuck in a dark blue light. I was about to attack Solarus, but I feel myself being forced back as I look at Solarus with hatred in my eyes. I saw a white shield for a spit second surrounding Solarus then it disappear completely.

"You fucking fool, you think that your fucking weak ass prick friend can kill me. I am Solarus the servant of Light Gaia. Now feel my wrath." Solarus screech loudly as he rush forward toward me then in a blank of a eye. Solarus lunch me into the air and he slash me in the face with his talons, causes three scratch marks on my cheek as they started bleeding. It happened so fast that, I had no time to scream in pain, then I started to to fly backwards. Making me hit a massive bolder. On contact with the bolder i hear several of my bones cracking and breaking in my back and in my lower back as well. I instantly knew that I am paralysis as I try to move, but it cause me massive amount of pain.

I look at Jakub with a concern look on my face as I saw Solarus prepared a light beam to attack the levitating Jakub.

"Please don't die, please don't die, please don't die." I said praying that Solarus light beam dose not hit Jakub.

But I was dead wrong.

Solarus fire his light beam toward Jakub, hitting him straight in the chest. But the beam as I watch it, spit in half as it hit Jakub one to the left and the other to the right. That I saw a dark blue shield surrounding Jakub.

Immediately i saw the shield started to form small cracks in front of the dark blue shield. But at the corner of my eye, I saw my dark purple sword that Dark Gaia give to me, laying about five feet across from me.

"C'mon Jakub please just hold on a little bit longer. "I said as I started to drag myself to my sword. It was very painful. To drag my paralysis body across five feet. As I pulling and grabbing the sand as I drag myself to my sword. After several minutes i have reach my sword and as I look up to Jakub I saw large cracks are now on his shield then I saw the shield started to fall apart. I saw peaces of Jakub's shield fell to the ground.

I know that I have no more time to fuck around. So I grabbed my sword and point It at Solarus. Then I began to focus on my sword. I feel my sword started to glow dark purple to build up at full power. I look back at Jakub to see his shield is almost destroy. I look back down when I hear a scream in pain and I know that Jakub is in pain.

After a few minutes my sword is a full power as Solarus light beam is killing Jakub, while Jakub continues to scream in agony. I look at Solarus with hatred in my eyes.

"Hey Solarus." I said snarling at Solarus as I get Solarus attention, his have stop his light beam then his look at me.

"WHAT! You foolish mortal." Solarus screech loudly in rage at me as i prepare to fire my sword beam.

"It payback time you motherfucker." I said snarling as I fire my sword beam. It is a bright purple beam that hit Solarus in his chest cause him to screech in pain as it forced him backwards into a large pillar. Making a small carter on the pillar as the pillar began to tite forward.

Solarus continue to scream in agony as I saw Jakub fell to the ground. So I drag my paralysis body to Jakub and as I get there. I was Jakub bleed badly. Both of his arms are torn clean off, his right leg is twisted badly to a point that I can see the bone sticking out and I saw a his left lung is collapsed, leave his wheezy of air as his tires breath. Also I saw blood form around his body and I know that he is still a live.

"Crystal what happened?" Jakub said wheezy as he cough up blood then I reply.

"Solarus had shot me with a light beam, making me hit a massive bolder, causes me to be paralysis Jakub. I wish that I could heal us both, but I've destruction powers, not healing powers." I said sadly that I have no way of helping us.

I look up at Solarus to see him fleeing with Light Gaia in the distance. Then I saw Dark Gaia my master walk towards us with a evil grin on his face as he looked down at us.

"My servant you and Jakub look like shit." Dark Gaia said laughing at us as I frown at Dark Gaia.

"Ha ha ha very funny master, now will you please heal us." I said growling at Dark Gaia as he stopped his laughing fit.

Very well, but first you Jakub do you submit your life to me and become my servant as well? All you have to do is say yes, one simple word Jakub then I will heal you both." Dark Gaia said looking down at Jakub as his smile evilly at him.

Jakub know that he had no choice, but to accepted his offer because Jakub know that he would fail his parents and his have no children with Crystal one day.

So he set up with my help and look up at Dark Gaia while he cough up blood, then he say the one word that I hope of.

"Yes." Jakub simply said as Dark Gaia at look me grin evilly.

"Excellent now stay still Jakub." Dark Gaia said to Jakub as me and Jakub feel dark gaia energy coursing through out our bodys.

Now I know that Jakub is willing the sacrifice anything to defeat Light Gaia and his servant Solarus. Now his life will change of forever.


End file.
